Hayden A. Spencer/Character
Crown Prince Hayden A. Spencer is one of the princes you can select in the game Be My Princess 2. Background He is the crown prince of the Kingdom of Philip and the grandson of King Wilfred, who is deceased. In his main story, you will discover that despite the events fifty years prior to this storyline, marriage to commoners is still looked down upon. The Kingdom of Philip still holds tradition as one of its greatest priorities and has resisted change. Hayden wants to change that, he wants his kingdom to embrace cultural differences and since he is working towards this goal he has made a lot enemies who disagrees with his beliefs. Family Tree Hayden A. Spencer - Family Tree.jpg Appearance Hayden's physique is quite similar to that of Wilfred, he retains his blond hair, blue eyes and fair skin. However, his hair is much shorter and his bangs are on the right. Outfits *'Royal Attire:' For his royal attire he wears the traditional Philip crown Prince that consist of a white jacket with blue pants outfit, yellow epaulette, a red sash that crosses from left shoulder to right, 3 badges and short white gloves. *'Civilian Attire: ' His civilian outfit is a white collar shirt with a navy blue pole sweater with white and red lining stripes along with gray pants. *'Formal Attire: ' For his formal attire he wears a gray suit that has a long collar jacket with a black tie *'Sleepwear: '''For his sleepwear he wears a loose navy blue collar shirt and a loose beige yellow jacket over it. Personality Hayden is what he appears to be - a perfect prince. He is cool, calm, stern but is easily jealous. If you are surrounded by guys, usually the princes or is flirted with, Hayden will get pretty moody and grumpy. Whenever he is at the castle he always has his guard up because many of the officials have their eye on him but he can let loose once in awhile which is usually with you. He also has a little bit of a sarcastic streak although that's usually towards his friends. Hayden is also selfless, always putting everyone's needs before his own and due to this, whenever someone he cares for has been hurt or injured due to cooperating with him, he will become extremely devastated. Because he's been raised in an environment where people would just listen to his orders without question, Hayden honors honesty. Loyd and his grandfather are one the few who will not hesitate to speak their minds which is one of the reasons Hayden is very close to them. Oliver has described him as prim, proper and stubborn. In his first sequel, Hayden is shown to hate losing, which can be seen when Sieg had dumped carrots onto his plate and ate it all with a cool expression then ran to the bathroom. Hayden has also said that he and Sieg are similar, for this reason they both tend to fall for the same girl. Since Hayden was trained to conceal all of his emotions as he will one day become Philip Kingdom's king, he is unable to honestly express his emotions but his actions and averting responses is a good indication of his emotions. The person who reads him the best is Loyd, his butler. Summary of Routes |-|Main Story= After your dance with Prince Hayden, you are chosen as a potential bride and you are being driven to Nobel Michel to have a marriage interview. The prince ends up having you work as a pastry chef at his castle, and the two of you grow from friends to something more. During your stay, you learn of Hayden's alleged older brother and how the ministers of Philips are always on Hayden's tail, especially choosing you as a bride due to your common background. Can the two of you withstand the pressures of high society and accept your feelings for one another? |-|Sequel= ''Coming soon... |-|Royal Wedding= Coming soon... Trivia *In the Japanese version, he is called Henry and is the only character out of the princes to have his name changed. **Just like Wilfred, whose original name was just "Will". **"Henry" means "home ruler" and is of German origin. *The name "Hayden" originates from Germany and England, in German it means "heathen", in English "valley with hay". It is more common in English-speaking countries and is a unisex name although it is normally used by boys. *Despite of what his profile says, in his main route Hayden truly loves his grandfather and misses him dearly. *Hayden, alongside Kuon and Ivan, have special videos in which they're voiced. Category:Be My Princess 2 Category:Hayden A. Spencer Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Character Page